Grand Theft Auto Fall Of Grovestreet
by SnacksBuds
Summary: doing this because i see no one has done anything like this yet. I will continue it if people like it this is my first fan fic ever so Im kinda nervous please comment and let me know what u think
1. Chapter 1

Grand Theft Auto V Fall of Grove Street

They came in numbers so many so quickly no one had time to react they sped in and swerved around leaving skid marks on the street the tires of different vehicles screeching as they swung around. The windows rolled down and men with purple attire popped out wielding Uzi's ak47s and shotguns. BAM BAM BAM! Bullets were flying everywhere people were screaming and all of the houses were getting shot up. Many of the people who were outside sitting on their porch or just chilling outside had already been killed. Some managed to take cover behind whatever they could quickly returning fire "fucking ball eaters!" most of the people on the streets were decked out in green "families for life!" some of them occasionally shouted. Bullets tore through our house TJ and MJ quickly ducked down there was no time to react TJ ran out of the house drawing his pistol taking cover behind a car parked in front of his house his sister MJ and a few other gang members dressed in green followed him ready to defend their turf. "Lets show these ball eaters how families do it!" he shouted as he fired his pistol from behind the car. BAM BAM BAM! His twin sister was right by his side shooting down the ballas but there was just too many. The families members were dropping like flies and more purple cars came through forming a blockade blocking the front exit of the cul-de-sac neighborhood. "shit! Where the fuck is Carson avenue?" MJ asked her brother "I don't know but these ballas keep pouring in you have to go Maryjane!" TJ replied as he continued shooting down ballas. MJ paused "what!? Im not running away!" "theres no time for this Maryjane take my bike and go get help in chamberlain hills take the side exit NOW!" TJ shouted. MJ couldn't argue she ran as fast as she could behind her house jumping on her brothers BMX she pedaled as fast as she could riding down the alleyway next to the her neighbors house. Ballas began firing at her "don't let that bitch get away!" one of the ballas shouted bullets flew by but didn't hit their mark she didn't look back as she left her brother and the what was left of the families to fend for themselves.

She pedaled for what felt like forever down the street past the train tracks into chamberlain hills. Chamberlain hills was a low income neighborhood with one family project houses there were family members hanging out everywhere wearing some sort of green. MJ rolled down forum drive until she at last reached Stretches house. Stretch was outside on his front porch smoking with a younger member of the Chamberlain gangster families set. Stretch was a young bulky African American man with tattoos on his arms he had on a green los santos hat with a white shirt and baggy jeans. "Yo my girl Maryjane what brings one of Grovestreets OGs to chamberlain hills?" stretch spoke puffing on his joint. MJ stopped to catch her breath "Stretch look man theres no time we need everyone in the CGF at grovestreet now!?" he had a puzled look on his face "yo Lamar go round Everyone up" he told the young boy "ight Stretch" the boy replied quickly running off to get help. "so whats up MJ?" stretch asked "damn ballas they're attacking grovestreet we have to go help my brother!" she shouted. Maryjane was a 21 year old african american girl with long brown hair which she kept wrapped up in a green bandanna. She wore a green tank top with a blue jean skirt and green and white sneakers. "Dont worry we gon help out our GSF homies" Stretch told her and as he said that a group of cars pulled up in front of them all filled with CGF members loading their guns ready for war.

TJ wasn't fairing so well he had taken a few shots and was running low on ammo the ballas weren't letting up for every one balla he killed another car would show up with four more. TJ was alone all his homies were dead and if this shootout continued he'd be dead soon too. "Damn it where is she?" he mumbled to himself reloading his pistol. The car he had been ducking behind was riddled with bullet holes and smoke was starting to rise from the engine there was no time to think he stood out of his hiding spot rapidly firing his pistol backing up into his house when inside he ran to the closet in his living room grabbing his blade and an AK quickly loading it. The door had been kicked open and 2 big dogs ran through growling and drooling charging at TJ "Shit!" he shouted taking aim with the gun quickly shooting down the first dog the second lunged at him he shot it down midair before it could bite him. "We kill this nigga and grovestreet is ours!" one of the ballas shouted as they began entering the house their bullets grazed past his skin as they shot at him TJ took aim gunning down the first balla then quickly running a kick into the second ballas stomach knocking him into his other friends before they could collect themselves he unloaded his AK onto them blood staining the carpets and furniture of his living room. "Damn ballas fucking up my house!" TJ shouted running upstairs into his room grabbing body armor from under his bed "Damn this ain't looking too good" he told himself. The ballas gathered around outside of the house some holding Molotov cocktails one of the gang members stepped forward he wore a purple hat with a black tank top baggy jeans and purple sneakers "burn everything down!" he shouted. The ballas did as they were told tossing the molotovs into all the houses on grovestreet it didn't take long before the whole neighborhood was engulfed in flames. The fire had already reached the second floor "damn it! I gotta reached the garage" TJ spoke coughing as smoke filled the air more ballas had entered the flaming building determined to kill the Grovestreet OG. His body armor shielded him from enemy fire as he made his way downstairs dead ballas trailing his way. TJ stepped into the garage to find ballas standing around shooting at his truck. "Get the fuck away from my truck!" he shouted shooting down the first balla "Aye man fuck yo truck" one of them yelled back they fired at him him but he was too quick charging into the next balla drawing his blade grabbing him by the throat and repeatedly stabbing him in the stomach and kicking down the dead body. The last balla had begun reloading his gun panic was all on his face as he couldn't load it fast enough. TJ didn't hesitate firing his AK at the ballas head taking bloody chunks off. He crouched down next to his trashed car fire blocking the door back into his house and smoke was filling his lungs "come on MaryJane ill be dead before you get here" he spoke as he loudly coughed.

MJ and stretch quickly stepped into the first car and it sped down Forum drive followed by the 2 cars behind it. The the music was blasting and the other members were loading their guns and smoking everyone in the car was silent but antsy and it seemed like it was taking hours to drive down the road. "Yo MJ we are not about to let those balla fools take out our boy Tj" stretch said as he loaded his shoutgun. "here you go fam fully loaded and everything" one of the members said quickly handing her two uzis "thanks homie" she said gripping the guns "anything for a grove street OG" he told her. there were three main sets of the families Carson Avenue Families and Chamberlain Gangster Families but the oldest and most powerful of the three is the Grove Street Families TJ and MJ are two of the highest ranking members of the GSF they have the respect of yonger newer members as well as other OGs from different sets. The ballas are the archenemies of the families no one knows how or when this feud began but it is a long and intense rivalry a few years back it was believed that grove street had wiped out all of the ballas top OGs and lieutenants in a violent gang war. Stripping them of their power and turf making them nothing but a small disorganized street gang but now theyre back and if they take out Grove street the rest of the families will surely fall. Stretch looked around as the car crossed carson avenue " yo where the fuck is the CAF? this street is empty" he said MJ looked around "they never backed us up when the ballas attacked" "hmmm must be some ballas bullshit" he replied. the car stopped in font of the train tracks separating forum drive from grove street you could see the flames that engulfed the street and armed ballas standing around. all three cars sped across the tracks unable to contain her rage at what the ballas had done to here home MJ poped out her window "GROVESTREET IS OURS BITCHES!" she shouted as she shot them down stretch and the others followed her lead pointing their guns out the windows and shooting down their targets poping back in to reload or take cover from return fire. one of the ballas had managed to kill the driver of the last car following MJ the car lost control and crashed into a burning house there was no time to stop the cars continued down grove street gaining speed "yo theres a roadblock ahead homie!" she told the driver. the driver stepped on the gas gaining speed until up ahead they saw a row of purple vehicles blocking the only way into the cult de sac road of grove street coming closer and closer. CRASH! they slammed through the road block knocking the cars out of the way shooting and running over ballas and quickly swerving around in font of the twins house. they quickly jumped out the car busting their guns "where the fuck is TJ and the rest of Grove street!?" stretch shouted over the sound of his shotgun "they must be inside keep these ballas busy while i go find him!" she shouted running into her burning house she stepped over dead ballas as she began checking both upstairs and down stairs shouting her brothers name as she searched knowing all that was left was the garage worry started to fill MJs mind as she approached what would have been the doorway to the garage which had giant flames blocking her way she backed up ran and jumped through the fire her exposed flesh slightly burned as the flames made contact. she scanned the room seeing more dead ballas her brothers truck which was destroyed and behind the truck was TJ he had a few bullet wounds and could barely breathe but was still alive and thats all she needed to know.

she looked around as the fire consumed what was once her house and quickly lifting her brothers arm around her shoulders he was starting to come into consciousness "hey sis what took you so long?"he coughed. "You know me never on time" she replied as they walked slowly toward the garage door leading outside the fire had comepletely engulfed the house and there was no way out the way she came. Mj typed the code on the keypad on the wall and the door slowly rose. "can you shoot?" she asked handing him one of her uzis he snatched it with his free hand "dont stop ill cover you" he replied confidently. as the garage door rose the sound of gunfire filled their ears. stretch and the other CGF members were surrounded but still keeping the ballas at bay. "MJs got TJ families cover her!" Stretch shouted as he gunned down two ballas with his shotgun. MJ quickly stepped forward carrying her brother toward the nearest car. Tj was injured but his aim was fine as he gunned down any balla he could get his sights on. his sister had complete trust in what he said showing no fear as they reached the car. She opened the back door and helped him in stretch and his crew continued to cover MJ as they made their way back to their vehicle. Stretch started up the car and Mj and Mj were now covering stretch from the back and passengers seat of the car. bullets were flying by as stretch stepped on the gas swerving around and speeding down grove street and crossing strawberry ave until they arrived on forum drive the cars parked in front of stretches house. once they crossed strawberry ave they were in CGF territory and which was all of chamberlain hills. the ballas wouldn't dare follow them into the heart of their territory. Stretch stepped out the car and met up with his boys "yo i dont think we were followed lets split up and lay low the cops gonna be all over chamberlain hills soon enough oh and get some baby Gs to dispose of the cars too if anyone asks we diddnt see each other today." stretch told his fellow CGF members dapping them up "aiight stretch were gone" one of them said "yea well take care of them cars cheif and them ballas gon pay for what they did to our homies." another member said when everyone was dapped up they all separated some walking down forum drive and some went to go mingle with the other members of the CGF hanging out on the streets. Mj was helping her brother out of the car "Mj you worry too much im fine" Tj told his sister "dont worry? you almost got burned alive and you've got several bullet holes in your chest sometimes if i didn't worry youd be dead!" she replied. CJ walked up to Stretch and dapped him up "thanks for the rescue homie" "its nothing my nigga CGF always backs up its grovestreet homies and we are gonna get the ballas homie for what they did to the grove" "look stretch I need a favor my house just got burned down and we need a place to crash could me and MJ chill at ur crib for a few?" "oh yea of course you and MJ can mac at my crib" "yo thanks stretch" Mj said hugging stretch "its nothing Mj" he replied hugging her back "iight well im going to bed Stretch where am i sleeping?" she asked him " yea yours is the first bedroom to the right in the hall" he told her. "ok well goodnight stretch and TJ if you need anything go fuck yourself im done helping you today" she told her brother as she stepped in stretches house leaving TJ and stretch outside.

"Yo TJ are you good homie you look like shit" Stretch told TJ looking at him "man the fire messed up my lungs for a bit but other than that im straight homie what we need to be doing is meeting up with Carson avenue families i want to know why we didn't so much as hear those fucking ball eaters coming!" TJ said his temper slowly rising. "we lost a lot of homies today i know exactly how you feel my nigga but right now we gotta lay low you need to get some rest and we'll take care of the ballas tomorrow ill handle setting up the meet." stretch told TJ. "Ight fam if you got this?" he replied, stretch said nothing but shook his head. TJ dapped him up and Stretch walked off heading toward carson avenue side of Chamberlain hills. TJ walked into stretches house his sister was sitting on the living room couch smoking her eyes were red but not from the weed more like she was fighting tears. TJ stepped into the room "hey you okay?" he asked sitting next to her "it's all gone everyones gone grove streets been burned down and we cant even bury our dead homies we lost Grove street we lost all our homies and i almost lost you."She answered, TJ paused taking the joint out of her hand " Sis you didn't lose me and we're gonna get those bitch ass ballas for what they did that is a promise! " he said as he smoked."Yea I know but I still cant think about it, hey where'd stretch go?" "He went to go set up a meet with the CAF." he told her. MJ stood up clearing her face "ight ill go with him I dont trust Damar and his little bitch of a lieutenant" she replied. TJ smiled "you've never trusted his lieutenant." "Yea even before you was fucking her" Mj replied loading her uzi "oh yea gimmie my uzi back" TJ put the gun in her hand "Be careful Mary Jane i dont trust them snakes either." "You just get some rest unlike you im always careful" she told him leaving the house. TJ continued smoking thinking quietly to himself damn this is some good ass weed he thought to himself. TJ had on a green los santos hat with a black tank top showing his many tattoos he wore his Grove street flag proudly hanging out the back pocket of his jeans and the laces on his black sneakers were green. He sat on the couch thinking TJ usually was the one with a plan but not right now his mind still dwelling on grovestreet burning down, all his homies he had known all his life were now dead. most of the older members were like mentors watching him and his sister rise through the ranks until they became OGs and some had helped take care of them when their father died and their mom overdosed on crack for the twins who had been born on Grove street they knew nothing more than loyalty to the gang. Before long TJ had fallen asleep dreaming about the good old days when he was just a baby g those times had long past.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo Stretch hold up!" MJ shouted as she sprinted to catch up. "I thought you was done for the night" he told her as he waited. "Hey I said I wouldn't help TJ but Im always down for my homie Stretch" she told him dapping him up. They walked slowly down carson avenue until they reached an apartment complex loaded with carson avenue members hanging outside smoking and talking but they all had their guns out as if they were guarding something. As Stretch and MJ approached the steps they all quieted down and began eyeballing them. "Yo Stretch can I help you homie?" one of them had approached, he was holding a sub machine gun wearing a black feud t shirt with black jeans the other carson avenue members were also dressed in a similar fashion. While the CGF mostly wore white and green the CAF wore mostly black and green. "Yea you can tell me where Damar is and get the fuck outta our way homie." stretch told him "Damar is meeting someone hes not here." "Well where is he?" MJ asked. The CAF member looked at MJ and then back at Stretch in a confused and annoyed way "Yo homie you need to check yo girl and you might be an OG but don't think you run shit over here on carson avenue" he said. MJ had never felt so disrespected she quickly punched him in the stomach knocking him over as he fell she snatched his gun aiming it at his head "Bitch who do you think you are talking shit like that to a Grove street OG?! I should splatter your brains all over this complex! Now if you don't know where Damar is I hope for damn sure you know where his bitch of a girl is?" she shouted at him. Stretch was now pointing his pistol at the other CAF members who were now fumbling for their weapons in an attempt to assist their friend. "Y'all better fuck off if you know whats good for you!"Stretch shouted at them. "Man Grove street don't run shit over here on Carson avenue and neither does the CGF!" "y'all OG niggas are a bunch of old fools stuck in a 90s time paradox y'all niggas ain't shit over here!" they were all shouting at Stretch and MJ. MJ had lost her patience "Y'all think y'all the shit!? you guys ain't nothing but a bunch of baby gs you wouldnt be shit without the grove now tell me what I want to know before I smoke you and yo homies!" she shouted smacking the young member with the his gun. Although they were trying to hide it they were terrified of MJ she was known as one of the most ruthless and homicidal members of grove street even before she became an OG to her it didn't matter if she was facing Ballas Vagos or even other Families members if they were a potential threat to her set shed kill them all without hesitation. "Look I don't know where Damar is or his girl so fuck you!" MJ looked dangerously annoyed "Keep disrespecting me the Grove and my homie Stretch here and ill unload this whole clip into your disrespectful little mouth you get me homie?!"she said pressing the smg harder against his forehead. The other CAF members looked nervous as well as tense and said nothing exchanging looks at each other as they were waiting for her to start shooting. Before anything could happen a young woman about MJs age pushed her way past the Carson avenue members "Yo why the fuck is there so much yelling out here?" she asked as she walked by. The girl was average height with light skin brown eyes and short black hair she wore a black feud tank top which revealed a sleeve of flower tats layering her right arm and several families tattoos covering her right arm she also had on dark green skinnies with black boots. "Yo Aliya this CGF nigga and this grove street bitch come over here like they run shit." One of the CAF members told her they were still on edge their guns still pointed at Stretch and MJ. "Aliya your little homies need to learn some respect when talking to an OG MJ and I here were real close to popping these fools cause of their smart ass mouth!" stretch told her his pistol still aimed at the other members. Aliya looked around at her fellow CAF homies "really? You dumb ass niggas pissed off MJ and Stretch?! Look MJ please forgive these dumb-asses you have my word they'll show you proper respect next time you're on carson avenue." MJ looked at Aliya then at other CAF members then back down at the one she still had at gunpoint then finally at Stretch "too many of the Families have died tonight" she said pulling the gun away from the terrified CAF member everyone else also began to relax their weapons. "so what exactly are you two doing over here?" Aliya asked sending her homie away, "You tell us Ballas attacked the grove tonight they burned the whole hood down as the Ogs of the CAF where the fuck where you and Damar?! Everyone is dead we didn't even get to bury our homies now you tell me why when I came to carson avenue for backup the whole block was empty!" MJ shouted. Aliya leaned against the rail of the stairs pulling out a redwood cigarette "so those ballas didn't stop with us huh? MJ they came through Carson earlier this night a bunch of niggas roll through their cars purple they're rocking purple and instead of keeping it moving these fools start yelling shit at some of my homies from their car. The homies yell some shit back next thing you know these fools start blasting at us Damar wasn't going to tolerate that shit so him and his boys pursued them niggas I had to hold it down here" she told them as she puffed. "When more ballas showed up we chased them out of carson but I never imagined the ballas would have that many numbers and firepower and we damn sure didn't think they'd have the balls to try and challenge Grove street shit I thought we'd wiped them out for good back when I was still representing the grove." " The Cgf had to come in and pick up the slack but by the time we got there Gsf had been annihilated I too lost some Cgf homies but we managed to save TJ but the ballas burned the Grove to the ground TJ wants all the Ogs to meet asap." Stretch told Aliya. She couldn't believe what she heard "What!? Bullshit!" "it's true me and Stretch watched it happen."She took another puff from her cigarette "Damn is TJ alright?" "He's fine no thanks to you! Because of you and Damar Grove street is gone! My homies are dead and my brother is nearly there you two better have some answers and if two and two don't add up I swear on my twin brother you're both dead." MJ promised, "After all we've done in the past for the Grove don't you dare question my fucking loyalty what ever decisions me and Damar make we make for the good of the entire gang. Fuck you!" "Fuck me? Bitch Fuck you!" MJ shouted shoving her, Aliya shoved her right back "bitch don't blame me cause you cant protect your set! Grove street is supposed to be the top dogs around here but it turns out the legendary grove street ain't shit after all." MJ and Aliya were causing such a commotion that the Caf members were starting to look at their leader. Stretch jumped in between them pulling MJ away from Aliya"Enough! Yal niggas behaving like fucking children Aliya tell Damar to show up at the meet tomorrow at the Bilinsgate Motel." Stretch told her, "MJ come on were leaving before you start a beef with the Carson avenue." Aliya had walked back into the apartment she came from signaling her boys everything was alright. MJ followed Stretch as they left Carson avenue "yo MJ what the fuck was that back there? I thought you and Aliya was done with that bullshit?" stretch questioned MJ, "Man you need to realize them niggas on carson avenue are nothing but snakes if Grove street was still here I'd do what Ive been trying to get the other Ogs to do for months wipe the CAF off the map so hard that not even the street is recognizable." she told him as they walked "MJ the last thing we need to be doing is fighting each other we need to unite all the families and squash this little balla problem so you need to end this bullshit beef you have with Aliya and focus on the true enemy." "Stretch im sorry but I trust them niggas on carson as much as I trust a balla." "well damn I hope you have more faith in me homie." "Stretch now you know you're my ride or die nigga" she told him giving him dap. "I better be now come on lets go link up with TJ" stretch told her as they walked faster up chamberlain hills "oh Stretch don't be mad but me and TJ smoked some of your weed." "Oh ok come into my crib and smoke my shit ok thats cool." he said sarcastically "Hey I got you when we get back." they had finally arrived back at Stretches house MJ checked on her brother who was sound asleep on the couch and she herself hadn't gotten any rest since the ballas attacked. "Hey Im gonna go see if Tanisha will let me bunk at her crib." Stretch said nothing but nodded to her as she left. Stretch sat down in the living room chair next to TJ Puffing another joint his mind wandered for a bit thinking about the ballas and grove and MJ are the only surviving members they're crazy but they really have no manpower to back them up outside the Cgf ,with the history between the Caf and the Gsf Damar and Aliya could possibly turn on the twins. "Damn its always something" he said before drifting off into sleep.

TJ woke up early that morning to a cell phone ringing on the table in front of him. He picked up the phone flipping it open to a text from Stretch. "I see you found the phone I left for you I had some shit I had to take care of but I managed to set up a meet with the caf. Your sister is at Tanisha's crib go see her when your up but you two niggas need to keep a low profile ill text you the details later " he read. Tj changed into some clothes stretch had lying around in his closet he was feeling better it was weird though waking up in chamberlain hills is was something he could never get used to. All Tj could really think about now was revenge on the ballas for what they did to his home his fallen homies his set and his respect. He walked down forum drive sipping on a piswasser he snagged from Stretches fridge some of the CGF homies were out they greeted him as he walked by some gave him dap as he walked by and some even threw up their families gang signs. He had finally reached Tanisha's house he stepped on her front porch and knocked on the door the door slid open with Tanisha Jackson standing in her pajamas "Oh hey TJ come on in your sis is in here." She was a dark skinned woman with beautiful long black hair her nails were pink and even though she looked like she just woke up she still managed to always keep herself looking beautiful. Although she wasn't officially part of the families many of her close friends and family were,she was so close to them that she might as well be families. She led him into her living room "Yo my boy Franklin how you doing lil homie!? He said to Franklin dapping him up as he sat in the living room watching tv. Franklin was Tanisha's boy friend he was a low ranking member of the CGF like his friend Lamar but he was very ambitious. "Yo wassup TJ shit im doin well homie but how are you doing I know what the ballas did to the grove all them grove street toads is dead thats hard to believe." franklin told him. "since when are there ballas in south Los Santos I thought them grove street Ogs before you and MJ killed off the ballas decades ago" Tanisha asked sitting next to franklin. "it doesn't matter I intend to make sure that those grapes pay for what they did to the Grove." MJ told them entering the livingroom, just then Tj's phone started ringing."hey Stretch just text me the location of that meet 1 rep per set at the billingsgate motel top floor." "Yo Franklin me and TJ have to go you coming with us or you staying here with yo girl?" "Yea ill come so who's going to be representing the CGF? Dont tell me its that punk bitch Stretch?" "Yea Stretch repping CGF Damar Should be repping CAF and yours truly is representing the grove" TJ told him as they walked to the car. MJ hugged Tanisha goodbye "hey girl thanks for having me you take care of yourself and Franklin you've got one of the few good ones left in the hood" "hey MJ always remember you're never alone out there we gotta look after each other you keep looking after your brother and for gods sake please stay safe from those ballas both of you" Tanisha told the twins before giving them a big hug "Hey thanks for looking after my sister" he told her hugging her back. they entered Franklin's white buffalo waiting for him to kiss his girl goodbye before they departed for the Billingsgate Motel.

"So all the family sets in one place huh? Lets see how long the peace lasts." Franklin told them as he drove. "Sheesh homie you say that like we never get along" MJ replied sarcastically, "hey I call it as I see it homie everyone knows you and Aliya been beefin ever since she left the grove. Why did her and Damar leave Grove Street anyway?" MJ snatched her brothers pisswasser out his hand and downed the last of it "It started waay back in the day when me and TJ were still little homies,GSF at the time was fighting what was left of the Rollin Heights Ballas. This was when we were allied with the Aztecas I was seeing this one Azteca member named Ed though few knew because it was of course against our code. We had tracked the ballas to their last basehouse in strawberry the Aztecas came with us it was me TJ Damar and a few of his close GSF homies I was guarding the door while TJ Damar and his homies went in with the Aztecas to clear out the ballas when only our niggas came out the basehouse I knew that snake had gunned down the Aztecas including Ed we know Damar hates anything to do with our spanish homies in rancho. I asked TJ what happened but this nigga was apparently occupied with killing the ballas OG Kain." "Hey at the time Damar was my homie so I trusted him. I was already upstairs gunning down anyone I saw I left Damar with Ed and his homies to deal with whoever was still downstairs after I blew out Kains brains Damar comes running upstairs some ballas shot up Ed and his homies with an assault riffle Damar couldn't save them in time our homies took a few bullets but they were alright. The Aztecas were pissed and blamed Damar but I backed him up like I said he was a homie and I trusted him and the Aztecas wouldn't dare challenge us so they ceased our alliance all hostilities between GSF and the Aztecas were at an all time high. Later on me and MJ became OGs but the other OGs didn't think Damar should be an OG just yet but Damar by that point was tired of taking orders from the grove street OGs him and many other grove street homies dropped their flags and moved to carson avenue starting carson avenue families. Now the OGs would've killed everyone who flipped but we were so spread out with all the turf we took from the ballas we were too busy keeping our set under control to deal with Damar so the OGs agreed that because of his loyalty to the families and because he could operate differently than grove street they'd allow the CAF to be official. But thats not where he fucked up see I had started dating Aliya after we killed Kain she was the girl of my dreams we had been tight since like childhood I hadn't noticed because I was too busy running grove street but Damar had been spending a lot of time with her slowly convincing Aliya to join the CAF behind my back! So thats why I cant fuck with him he is a snake and if I had known hed gunned down Ed and his homies I would've Dropped his ass then and there" TJ told them snatching his now empty pisswasser bottle from his sister trying to sip the last drop before giving up and tossing the bottle out the window. "Shit I didn't know you dated Aliya homie but MJ why do YOU and Aliya hate each other then?" franklin asked as he drove. "because Aliya was like a sister to me for her to leave my brother and drop the GSF flag for that snake Damar Fuck her thats some foul shit." Mj replied."Damn that was an interesting story my niggas but were here Im about to pull up next to Lamar when I see him" Franklin told them.

They finally arrived at the billingsgate motel pulling into the parking lot they immediately noticed all the families members hanging around the parking lot to anyone outside the families it just looked like a bunch of gang bangers sporting green loitering but everyone else knew where they were supposed to be with their own distinct set. There was mixed feelings about last night some were pissed some were on edge and some didn't seem to know what exactly was going on and some seemed more cautious about each other then the ballas. Some knew each other from different sets and hadn't seen each other in years some had never met. The families had been divided for years and the one set who controlled everything was now gone. Franklin pulled up next to a blue emperor with plenty of CGF members outside mingling around. "Hey thanks F for the ride come see me later on I might have something for you" TJ told Franklin as they stepped out "Dawg its nothing you know were cool" Franklin replied. Franklin stepped toward his long time friend Lamar "Yo Frank whats happening homie!" he shouted dapping him up "wassup dawg" Franklin replied. The motel was a cheap 2 story motel with a huge parking lot all eyes were on TJ and MJ as they walked toward Lamar and whatever chatter there was ceased the moment they stepped out the car. "Lamar Davis! Hows it hanging homie?" TJ said as he dapped up Lamar "its good to see you again Lamar" MJ spoke as she hugged him "glad to see them ballas aint clapped yal crazy ass motherfuckers" he replied to them both. The twins proceeded to dap up the other CGF homies lamar was with. "Aye you seen Seen Stretch?" TJ asked "yeah hes inside they waiting on you homie." Lamar told him. "ight look Im going to to go meet up with the other Ogs you all hold it down here." TJ told them walking into the motel. MJ stood next to Franklin and Lamar sharing a joint. "So you and TJ are the only survivors from grove street?" Lamar asked, "So far yea when I left many of the other Ogs were already dead the ballas came through carson avenue and and just began spraying grove street we were all throwing that block party everyone was there all on grovestreet we didn't see them coming." MJ told them. "Damn I saw the fire from my house I never thought the ballas would have the balls to roll on grove street." Franklin replied. "man fuck it man what we doing here having this bullshit meet when we need to be busting on them ballas" Lamar told them. "Look the meet isn't just a formality we need to stay united and organized we cant just roll on em pissed and dumb we stay calm and collected we bury our fallen homies and then we proceed to plot." Mj told as she puffed on the joint. "You know you grove street OGs is smart. "Lamar told her, "yea fool thats why they run things Stretchs dumbass cant even organize a simple drug deal and hes supposed to be an OG too." MJ looked surprised at what franklin said "whoa Franklin you may not agree with how Stretch runs the Cgf but no need to disrespect the homie." she scolded. "see Frank even a grove street OG knows Stretch knows how to run shit" Lamar told him.

As everyone continued talking and mingling MJ noticed a white van slowly driving down the street nearest to the parking lot the windows were tinted but her keen eye could make out several unfamiliar figures in the van her suspicions were correct when the door slid open and several ballas stood guns aimed at everyone in the parking lot. "Drive By!" she shouted jumping for cover as they began firing at the crowd. The van then turned speeding fast crashing through the Families it wasn't slowing down either heading straight toward MJ it was obvious their intent was to finish what they started last night. The van swerved around the white door slowly sliding open with ballas ready to fire upon MJ and the CGF. "You think you could take me by sending a van of grapes!" MJ shouted firing one of her twin Uzi's with deadly accuracy shooting each balla in the shoulder as the door slid open then quickly popping the back tires "Yo light these fools up!" she shouted, everyone who had a piece on them or had managed to reach the trunk of their car did as she told firing their weapons upon the van. The van had been completely riddled with bullets the windshield was cracked and bloody and the driver and passenger were both dead. MJ reloaded her gun "Aye be ready! There's gonna be more you go check on everyone else" she told one of the CGF. Several purple cars sped into the parking lot with ballas stepping out quickly shooting back at the CGF "This is Families Turf!" one of them would shout as they shot at the ballas. Another van appeared quickly pulling right in front of the motel several ballas jumped out the side and the back of the van entering the motel MJ was dispatching every balla she saw now trying to take out the truck of ballas that now sped into the parking lot "Where the hell are they coming from!?" she shouted gunning down the driver of the purple truck. Franklin Lamar and few other CGF stuck close to MJ taking a moment to reload their weapons MJ could hear the gunfire from the parking lot on the other side of the Motel where most of the CAF were. The truck crashed into the motel but the surviving ballas jumped out firing their guns at MJ "we're not stopping till every GSF OG is dead!" one of them shouted as she riddled him with bullets. The gunfire had ceased on their side of the parking lot ballas had stopped coming and there was a moment to for everyone to collect themselves. "Some of you go inside and guard the OGs kill whatever ballas you find. I need a hand full of you to come with me to help the CAF! The rest of you hold it down here." she told them, a few of the older CGF had confused looks knowing she hated them but did as they were told following her into one of the parked cars. A few more Cgf got into their own cars starting them up and following MJs car around the motel where the CAF were. The gunshots and shouting getting louder and louder as they approached the back parking lot.

TJ entered the last room in the motel on the top floor. The room wasn't set up with beds and a tv like most motel rooms instead was a giant wooden table with 3 seats filled up by none other than stretch and Damar. "Yo TJ you finally showed up we waited on you homie." "Hey my bad Stretch I was talking to most of your crew outside."TJ said dapping stretch as he sat down "Yo Damar its been a while I hope you and Aliya are doing well" "Yea were doing well but shit how are you doing? word is your whole set was killed and your whole hood burned down." Damar spoke as TJ dapped him up. Damar was a tall skinny African American man with long dreads and a scar going across his right cheek. He wore a black button up shirt exposing the green shirt he wore under, he kept his flag exposed from the back pocket of his black jeans with black shoes. Damar is an old childhood friend of Tj's he joined grove street after killing a group of Vagos for cutting his face he had put years into the GSF but never became an OG eventually he moved over to Carson ave. After the Vagos gave him his scar Damar holds a deep hatred for the spanish gangs in east Los Santos. "Word is? Thats all you have to say!? Where the fuck were you!? The ballas drove through your hood without so much as a single shot fired! We lost everyone Smoke,LB,Sean,Lance,and all the other OG's are dead so tell me why I shouldn't blow your brains out right now!? Because the way I see it you let the ballas kill our homies!" TJ shouted pointing his smg at Damar. "Dont you Dare question my loyalty! We did what we could that night the ballas drew most of us out of the hood that night I had left Aliya and a few baby Gs to hold it down. The ballas had ambushed us in strawberry but we managed to fend them off by the time we got back grove street was on fire and you guys were m.i.a." "TJ calm yo ass down and quit pointing that gun at him his story confirms what Aliya told me last night besides I met up with Damar when he got back from strawberry, the truth is the ballas had this planned from the get go they drew out carson avenue to attack grove street during that block party while your guard was lowered and they took great care to avoid CGF turf those pussies knew they couldn't handle all three sets but what we need to be discussing is grove street." Stretch calmly told TJ, "Whatchu talkin bout Stretch? What about Grove street?we need to be talkin about carson ave you say you had our backs but when them ballas hit not a single one of you was at the scene." "TJ we did all we could Ive put years into the set Ive had your back since before I joined the families and you wanna fucking stand there with a fucking gun in my face calling me a snake FUCK YOU! if you don't believe me pull the fucking trigger if not get that gun outta my face!" Damar shouted. "If I find out you or your girl had anything to do with this I swear to god Damar I wont let MJ kill you ill blow your brains out myself." TJ spoke lowering the gun and sitting down at the table. "Alright look now that we've got the accusations out the way we need to discuss the GSF so far you and your sister are the only survivors of the attack. I know you two are a two man army but two niggas isn't enough to run all the shit we got going on in los santos" Stretch spoke. "were more than capable of running shit here stretch." "Yeah that may be true but to be sure me and the other CGF OGs want you to hand over control of everything to us at least until we get the GSFs numbers back up." TJ looked at Stretch as if he had shot him in the back "Stretch you and I go way back I respect you deeply but you're outta your fucking mind if you think imma just hand all of grovestreets personal interests over to the CGF all of those extra businesses and connections you guys wouldn't just hand all that back besides thats not just the GSFs revenue were talking about it would also mean control of the CAFs businesses and dealings since we also manage theirs as well as the CGFs." "Look homie thats exactly why we need you to pass it all down to the CGF after last night were the most powerful set in LS were the most capable of handling all of grove streets assets if you and MJ died wed have to establish our own connections and businesses and pretty much start from scratch and we'd have lost a lot of money but if you hand them over we wont lose anything and neither will the CAF and like I said TJ this is only temporary just until you and your sister bring the grove back." stretch told TJ. TJ nodded in agreement " fine what choice do I have?" TJ Stretch and Damar all looked around as the table they were sitting at suddenly shook they paused as they felt a great thump and they could hear the gunfire going off outside. "What the fuck is going on!?" Damar asked peeking out the window "yo we got ballas here!" Damar shouted! "what?! Here now?!" TJ asked. "Hell yea they brought a small army!" Damar replied, TJ cocked his gun "alright lets go show these ballas what happens when you fuck with families" he told them Stretch also had his gun out and ready "No TJ we need to get you and MJ outta here if you two die it will be a big blow to us" TJ stared hard at Stretch "Grove street doesn't run I will kill every last one!" TJ told him walking out the room "I'm with TJ on this Stretch" Damar told him following close behind. The ballas had already made it inside the motel and were in an ongoing gun battle with the families inside the motel TJ and Damar quickly ran down the hall shooting down every ball that had made it into the hallway upstairs Damar was weilding a heavy pistol with a scope shooting behind TJ they were in complete sync as TJ reloaded his smg Damar would provide cover fire as there was nothing in the hallway to use for cover. "This is just like old times huh?" Damar asked as he capped a balla. "Yea except that we were repping the same flag and we never had to worry about ballas in our our own hood." TJ replied dropping another balla they had finally reached the stairs leading to the first floor TJ looked over the stair rail to see many injured and dead family members with ballas reveling in their victory. "Grove Street is king" TJ shouted raining hellfire upon them bullets flew by them when they returned fire and Damar shot down the few that tried to climb the steps their lifeless bodies stumbling back down the stairs covering them in blood. "Get the fuck outta families turf!" Damar shouted as they reached the lower level of what was now the main lobby TJ charged down the remaining stairs quickly capping all ballas in the room. "whoever can still move get our injured homies out im gonna deal with these ballas outside!" Tj shouted to everyone who was still breathing. Damar quickly followed behind as TJ was about to enter the door that led into the back exit of the Motel but Stretch had managed to run just fast enough to make it to the top of the balcony "Hold up! Im coming with you" he shouted holding a pump action shotgun "Mj and the rest of the families outside killed most of the ballas in the front shes gone to back to assist the CAF" he told them as he caught up "So Mj went to help out my squad during this attack huh? Shit must be bad cause we both know those two in one place is just a shit storm for the ballas" Damar spoke, "if there weren't ballas chances are theyd probably be killing each other if they haven't already" Tj replied. They took the downstairs hall that led to the back exit of the motel Tj kicked the door open to see MJ Aliya and a group of families shooting at a large group of ballas. "im about to show these youngins how an OG handles ballas!" Tj shouted as he ran aiming his smg at the first one he saw and gunning him down stretch was right behind him shooting the ballas taking aim at TJ and Damar was shooting at ballas who were trying to get closer to Aliya and his set. The ballas had finally been eradicated off the back parkinglot giving the families a minute to catch their breath and reload. "Hey you alright lil sis?" TJ spoke checking on his sister "Little? Im 10 seconds older than you" she replied, Damar was checking up on his girl and fellow CAF homies and Stretch was talking to Lamar and franklin "alright everyone we all need to get low one time could be here any minute and none of us is getting booked stretch have your homies leave too me and MJ will link up with you later." TJ told the OGs. With that everyone split up Damar Aliya and their set drove off from the parking lot "Aight you all be on the look out for them ballas!" Damar shouted as he drove off. The twins followed Stretch Franklin and Lamar back to the front of the motel "Yo you two need a ride?" Stretch asked them as they all entered the parking lot which was mostly littered with dead ballas trashed cars and a few dead families. "Nah Stretch were good" TJ answered. "well where are you two headed you crashing back at my crib?" "Nah were good Stretch we got a spot we can get low at." TJ walked up to one of the vans now filled with dead ballas he opened all doors of the van and pulled out all the bodies tossing their guns in the back of the van the wind shield was riddled with bullet holes and the inside had a lot of blood in it which TJ didn't mind but he wiped it down for his sister anyway. the van was still drivable and once TJ cranked it up he was ready to go. Stretch pulled up in his own car with Lamar and Franklin ridding with him "well since yall are so sure your good CGF is getting low" Stretch told the twins dapping up TJ "Yo MJ take care of yo crazy ass brother" Franklin told her "And don't get popped by them ballas fam" Lamar told them "you two look after each other and stay keep an eye out for them ballas" MJ replied as she got in the van with her brother. Stretch stepped on the gas and the car sped out of the parking lot and back toward chamberlain hills. TJ sped out as fast as he could in the van it was still working perfectly regardless of how tore up it was. "So where are we going?" MJ asked her brother. "Don't worry about the details lil sis you'll know when we get there just know I got us."


End file.
